1. Field
The invention relates in general to analog to digital conversion and more specifically to an apparatus, system, and method for processing multiple signals in an analog to digital converter.
2. Background
Analog to digital converters (ADCs) are often used in receivers to convert an analog signal to a digital representation. The analog signal is sampled to produce a series of samples represented by numerical values. In conventional systems utilizing ADCs, a single ADC is used to convert each analog signal to a digital signal. The size and cost of conventional devices increases as the number of analog signals that must be simultaneously converted increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and system for simultaneously converting multiple analog signals to digital signals using a single ADC.